A visit to the past
by Perceus96
Summary: Percy Jackson is sent back in time to meet the vampires.But what happens when the spell goes wrong and sends him back 1000years instead of 200. And there he meets the originals and they take him under their wing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is another Vampire Diaries and Percy Jackson crossover:):)**

**This was the idea I asked in one of my past stories.**

**Hope you guys like it:):)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries neither Percy Jackson...:( I wish i could own...**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is sent back in time with blessings from the gods to meet the vampires and get to know them so they could use their help in the upcoming happens when Percy is sent back in time for 1000 years rather than 200 years. Percy meets the Mikalesons and they take im under their wing.**

* * *

_**"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."**_

**―**_** Mae West**_

* * *

The throne room in Olympus was quite compared to other days because all the gods looked serious. The twelve Olympian gods along with Hades and Hestia were looking at the figure standing in front of them.

'I think after all the discussions we come to the conclusion that we are going on with the plan', Zeus, the king of Gods said in a serious tone which could have sounded funny but under the circumstances no one laughed.

"Are you sure you want do this son?", Poseidon asked his son with concern on his face.

"Yes, father. I am ready", the boy said with determination in his sea green eyes.

Poseidon nodded knowing that there was no way he could change his son's mind about this.

"Ok,now I am going to call Hecate and tell her to do the spell now", Athena said as she fished out a dramacha and sent an iris-message.

After talking with the goddess of magic she returned and sat down at her throne. They were now waiting for her appearance.

"I would like to give Perseus my blessing along with everyone else who wants", Zeus said surprising everyone in the room. "You know I can be nice sometimes", he added quietly to which Poseidon and Hades chuckled.

Without waiting for anyone elses comments or interuptions he closed his eyes and chanted "I Zues, Lord of the skies and king of gods give you the power to use my powers when needed",he finished. "I am not going to blast you when you fly",he added atlast. He never admitted but he respected the boy for his bravery and loyality.

"Thank you,my lord", Percy said as he bowed.

"I am going to bless you with love and beauty", Aphrodite squealed as she blessed him before he could open his mouth.

And soon he was engulfed in a puff of pink perfume. After the perfume vanished he was wearing black shirt, jeans and a jacket with his black messy hair. His features were more visible making him look even more handsome and making all the goddess except Artemis and Athena gape at him.

After that he was blessed by every other god and goddess in the room. Athena blessed him with wisdom and ability to make battle plans faster, Artemis(surprising everyone) blessed him with ability to hunt in the forest without getting any practice, Apollo blessed with the ability to use bow and arrow, Hermes blessed him with the ability to come up with pranks and to travel fast, Demeter blessed him with the ability to use a bit of her powers, Hestia blessed him with the power to control fire and the ability to summon food whenever he wanted, Hades blessed him with power to shadow travel and visit the underworld any time he wanted, Hepasutus blessed him with the ability to make anything he wanted out of a scrap of metal, Dynosius who was surprisingly paying attention to the meeting blessed him with the ability to make plants grow faster and use them during fights and at last Hera blessed him.

When all the blessing was over Hecate arrived.

"Now I am going to do the spell, it will send you back in time and the time here will be frozen so no one will notice you missing", she said looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So Perseus are you ready?", she asked Percy. Poseidon got up from his seat and gave his favorite son a hug then Aphrodite went and engulfed him in a tight hug. Hermes and Apollo gave him pats on the back wishing him luck. All the other gods and goddess wished him luck and hoped that everything will be alright.

After all the farewells Hecate started speaking in ancient Greek. Percy thought it was some spell because it was hard to understand.

All the sounds and Hecate's voice started to fade. Soon, he was engulfed in a golden light.

* * *

**Thanx for reading:):)**

**Please review and tell me what you think:):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**This is another Vampire Diaries and Percy Jackson crossover:):)**

**This was the idea I asked in one of my past stories.**

**Hope you guys like it:):)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries neither Percy Jackson...:( I wish i could own...**

**Pairing:Percy/Rebekah**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is sent back in time with blessings from the gods to meet the vampires and get to know them so they could use their help in the upcoming happens when Percy is sent back in time for the 10th century and not 200 years. Percy meets the Mikaelson family and they take him under their wing.**

* * *

_**Our life is one, big, proverbial coin toss."**_

_**— Damon to Stefan in The Departed**_

* * *

Percy realised one thing even with his eyes closed that it was uncomfortable where ever he was lying right now.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. He was sure it was morning but the surroundings were unfamiliar. He could hear the sounds of birds singing and water flowing. He was surprised at how all of a sudden he could hear and name each and every sound. Percy walked up towards the sound of water flowing and saw that it was a small river with crystal clear water.

He looked at the water and saw his own back at him was himself but he looked like the perfect Percy he saw before he was turned into a guinea pig but older. His features were more his black hair was a bit longer. What stuck him was his eyes. They were the same sea green except that they had pecks of other colours.

Soon,he remembered what happened. He was back in time for 200 years and he was in year 1812. He thought it was all a dream but it looks like it was more than real.

For the first time since he opened his eyes he looked down at his clothing. He wasn't wearing his usual orange colour camp-half blood t-shirt or the khaki shorts instead he was wearing what looked like clothes he has seen people wear in the paintings that Chiron once showed him in the big house attic. He was wearing a white shirt with a thread to tie it in front instead of buttons and pants that were really uncomfortable. He didn't know people wore this old clothing 200 years ago.

"Where hell did I get these clothes and what happened to my clothes?", he thought confused.

"Your clothes change according to whatever time period you are is a part of my blessings",a voice said in his head obviously Aphrodite.

"Really, 200 years ago people wore these?",he thought back.

"Percy this is not 1812 but you have gone back to 10th century because of something went wrong with the spell", she replied sadly. Percy groaned to himself seriously he just needed something like this again.

Before he could say anything he heard laughter coming from few trees away. He quickly hid behind the tree. he hoped it wasn't monsters because he had enough to deal with right now.

After sometime a boy and a girl emerged. They both walked up to the small river and started filling water into the pots he didn't notice earlier. Thanking to his new sence he found out that they were humans and happy because he wasn't alone in this big forest in 10th century.

He knew it was time to make his appearance as heard them still talking and laughing. He slowly walked out of his hiding place behind the tree and made himself present by a small cough.

In seconds both turned to look at the person who disturbed their conversation. Both visibly relaxed seeing he wasn't going to harm them.

The boy had brown shoulder length hair which was unevenly combed and quick blue eyes(not sure). He looked around at the age of 18 years. The girl on the other hand had blond hair that reached her hips. It was neatly tied back by a piece of cloth. Her eyes were of green colour that reminded him of a cat and they seemed to look right through your looked around the age of fifteen. And all in all she was pretty.

The boy was wearing clothes that were similar to him while the girl was wearing a wornout light blue dress that reached the floor.

The boy was the first to break the silence.

"How may we help you?",he asked in a thick British accent.

"MY father and mother died in a horrible fire and I lost both of them. I am an orphan now', Percy said wondering how easily he could lie and at how he didn't even have to practise or think for long time about be it is from the blessings he thought.

"My apologies,we could talk to our mother and father so you could stay with us for the night", the girl said with a sad smile on her lips. The too looked a bit sad but he was quite.

"Sorry,I am Rebekah and this is my older brother Niklaus", she replied as she picked up her pot of water.

Percy gave them a small smile happy that he didn't have to sleep on the cold forest floor for the night. "That would be pleasant", he replied."And I am Perseus Jackson but I prefer if you call me Percy".

* * *

**Thanx for reading:):)**

**Please review and tell me what you think:):)**

**Thanks for reading:);) **

**~Perceus96~**


End file.
